


Reminiscence

by HobiTia



Series: Stand Tall [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiTia/pseuds/HobiTia
Summary: Collection of drabbles/one-shots centered about my WoL H'elios and my friend's WoL, R'heija. Not in chronological order, I apologize.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Stand Tall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869355
Kudos: 11





	1. The Harness (NSFW, PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about H'elios and his canon story, you can read my other works in "Stand Tall"! He also has a carrd on my twt account.
> 
> Summary of this chapter: H'elios' tease was something along the lines of "what, so now you're going to use this stupid harness on me and fuck me raw, just 'cause you've got nothing better to do?" And, well… They didn't have anything better to do, it seemed.
> 
> This chapter is basically two miqo'tes fucking for straight up almost 5K words. With the help of a harness. Really. There is nothing more to it.
> 
> H'elios is a purple-haired dancer and is my character, R'heija is a dark-haired dark knight and @Peachtoru's character, they're both miqo'tes, Seekers of the Sun. Nothing more to know to enjoy c:

If there's one thing a purple-haired miqo'te would learn from today, it would be to keep his mouth shut, next time he'd want to tease a certain other miqo'te. One who wouldn't take shit from anyone, including Elios. The latter sure wasn't expecting to be matched against someone who wouldn't give a single fuck and jump right into the opening he gave. That someone was now pinning him on his bed, and maybe… maybe that _did_ make Elios shiver.

Well, the tease was something along the lines of "what, so now you're going to use this stupid harness on me and fuck me raw, just 'cause you've got nothing better to do?" And, well… They didn't have anything better to do, it seemed.

The purple-haired miqo'te swallowed heavily, already feeling his guts stirring up from anticipation even though he, as always, was trying to play it hard to get. What? If the prey wasn't running… How could the game be fun and exciting?

-"Maybe we can discuss this?"

-"Discuss for what? You literally asked me to fuck you raw. I shall oblige, shouldn't I? You know you want it too. You can't lie to me. I feel it."

Heija's husky voice and arrogant smile sure were both a sight for the ears and the eyes. It made Elios' entire self shudder, making him slightly move his chin up, as if he was already silently asking for it… Even his lips parted slowly, wanting him to beg to be fucked already. But he was one stubborn son of a bitch, and he could fight against his own needs all day.

-"Raw, raw… I mean, I know you can fuck me gently too, and you don't need to use the harness for that…"

The other miqo'te looked at him confusingly for one second, as if he was weighting the pros and cons. In the end, even if Elios asked for it, it wasn't his decision. Heija was the one choosing their pace. Well, of course, if Elios was actually serious and really wanted it sweet, his partner would follow. But this time, they both knew it was only for teasing. Stirring each other up, making them needy for it, so that they would appreciate it even more when they would finally have their sweet, sweet release. Finally, the taller man shook his head.

-"Don't try to play it soft and make me fall for it… I know you like it rough and hard too…"

The dark-haired miqo'te licked his lips, slowly pressing his tongue against his sharp fangs as if he was readying himself for his tasty meal. _Fuck_ . Did that gave Elios a hard-on? _Maybe_ . Well, yes, actually. _It did_. He could feel his legs moving on their own, opening up. Fuck you, legs! When did they began acting without his consent?! His pants were already beginning to feel too tight, and Heija sure didn't miss it.

-"Seems like there's someone here who doesn't want to discuss, am I right…?"

-"Well, he's more honest than I am, I guess. I think I should teach Eli Junior a lesson next time we're face to face."

Heija rolled his eyes with a slight smile, probably asking himself how did he end up here with such a dumb cat to fuck… But at least, he was sexy (?)... Did that make up for it? Meh… Most of the time?

-"Sure, I'll let him know when I'll see him in one sec, okay?"

Elios wasn't left with much time to answer, as the time for teasing was seemingly over. Heija wanted it, and he wanted it now. He suddenly took the purple-haired miqo'te pants, and firmly lowered them, even catching his boxer in the process. The smaller man was completely naked one second later, as promised by his partner, his shirts following his other clothes on the floor. It would be lying to say he didn't feel vulnerable, right there. His ears lowered themselves, as did his eyes. One could mistake it for embarrassment, but..

-"Hey, don't start thinking stupid things now."

It was more something like… shame. Heija's bossy tone caught the other miqo'te off guard, making him snap out of it but also stutter a little.

-"I-I know…"

-"Then don't. You're doing it."

 _Fuck_ , Heija knew him much too well. It was as if their minds were connected sometimes, and they didn't even need to talk to hear each other's thoughts. The dark-haired miqo'te took his chin in his fingers to make him look up, and kissed him softly. Somehow, it instantly made everything better. Could the miracle cure to all ills be Heija's lips? Cause they sure were, for him. It was as if he could get drunk on kisses, with the taller man's slightly pulpy pink lips. They could kiss all day, and Elios would be the happiest man on Eorzea.

Sloppy wet sounds were the only thing heard in the room for what seemed like an eternity, as Elios clung onto the other man's shirt, letting himself get high on his partner's lips, moaning from time to time. When Heija felt satisfied, he finally let the smaller miqo'te go. Elios took a deep breath, his head slightly spinning… even his cheeks turned a little red. Gods, again, please. He wanted more, so much _more_.

-"You're going to work for it. Unlike a certain horny cat, I'm not hard yet."

 _Shit_ . Yeah, and the kiss sure didn't help to calm him down. He was always the one ending up being aroused first, even during their ruts. Not that they weren't both horny disasters. Heija simply had a lot more experience and control. The dark knight stood up and stayed in front of the bed, making what he wanted clear. The purple-haired miqo'te sure didn't wait long before obeying . No more time for discussion, right. His fingers moved to the trouser fly of his partner, opening it slowly before pulling down his boxer and revealing his shaft. He couldn't help but press his lips against Heija's groin, planting some kisses on his tanned skin as his scent slowly proceeded to make his head spin even more. Hrnm… Fuck, he was really drunk on Heija, wasn't he? He swore he could almost _hear_ the taller man smile like the cocky motherfucker he was, from down there.

His fingers finally moved to take the other man's cock in his hand, stroking it while still fighting the urge to make hickeys on his partner's skin. If he made even one, he would be tempted to make a hundred more, and he didn't have the time for that. Feeling the dark-haired miqo'te harden with his touch, as well as his hand gripping his hair to encourage him to use his mouth now, made him shudder. _Fuck_. He knew he said he wanted it raw, but he wouldn't be able to stand up tomorrow if they did…

He glanced up, and of course Heija was smiling! He sure looked to be having fun, up there… He wouldn't be the one forced to stay in bed 'cause his ass got wrecked, tomorrow! Elios opened his mouth, revealing his own little fangs, and made it look as if he was about to bite the other man's cock, making him grip his hair so tightly it hurt and groan menacingly to dissuade him. Ouch, ouch, it was a joke, a joke!

-"Don't play dirty games on me, kitten… You won't win."

Yeah, he knew that… and yet, he couldn't help but play anyway. He didn't care, he _wanted_ to lose, to be put in his place. Heija knew it too. They both loved it. Elios finally put his lips on his own meal, and Heija's grip on his hair felt just tight enough now. His hand was so big compared to his head, it made the purple-haired miqo'te feel… protected. Maybe that it was weird, but whenever he was in Heija's arms, he felt as if he was in his own safe heaven… Everything just felt so... _right_ , with him. They didn't know much about each other, but they didn't need to. They understood the other with only one look, sometimes one scent, one small thought they could somehow hear as if it was their own. When Heija saw his shame earlier, and made it go away so easily, as if he was really a miracle worker, was one good example of their compatibility.

Elios hoped he could do the same for his partner… Well, first he had to satisfy him…! His tongue slowly traced the shape of his swollen head, enjoying his scent even here, swallowing the precum he could taste. He could finally hear Heija letting a groan of pleasure slip out, and he felt his own need aching. _Fuck_ , his voice was so husky, Elios loved it. He wanted it to whisper so many dirty things in his ear, that he almost embarrassed himself all on his own. Way to go, Elios. He really could be dumb sometimes, huh? His lips finally parted, his jaw immediately hurting from having to open so wide to take the other man in his mouth.

He couldn't rush things, 'cause his ass wouldn't be the only thing getting wrecked if he did. He let himself adjust slowly to Heija's size, and took more and more, as much as he could. Breathing heavily through his nose, his fingers went to stroke the other man's abs. He felt his hot tanned skin shiver at the pleasure he was getting, as well as his stomach giving away how much his breath was erratic, going up and down. Shit, it aroused Elios so much that he wanted to beg for it already. But he wanted to feel his partner cum in his mouth now… He _needed_ to feel his hot cum fill every part of his throat, and swallow it deeply until there was none left.

-"You want it, huh…? _Take it_."

As if he really heard him, Heija tightened his grip on his hair, making Elios moan silently against his pulsing cock. The hand on his head pressed on it so hard it almost made him choke on Heija's dick, and suddenly, his throat was filled just the way he wanted it to be. He did swallow, not given a choice anyway, gulp by gulp, so slowly he almost thought his belly would be full before it would be finished. When the dark-haired miqo'te was satisfied, he let him go, making him cough as his sore jaw was finally free.

-"Time to put the harness on, now."

-"Really? I thought we were over this already..."

-"Oh, you asked for it, kitten. So you're _gonna get it_ , like it or not."

The purple-haired miqo'te shivered, he really didn't have the time to be bored with his partner, huh? And of course he liked it. He would simply not admit it. Or maybe not now, at least. Probably later, when he would be asked for an honest answer. It didn't take long for Heija to be naked too, and for Elios to put on the harness. Gods, he felt stupid in it, for some reason. Actually, the reason was: he felt uncomfortable and lacked only a tad bit of self-confidence. Not that much, surely… or maybe a lot, truly. Was that really _sexy_ ? 'Cause Heija was looking at him… like… _staring_.

-"I look dumb in this, right? I should just take it off…"

-"Oh no you don't. Keep it. Now come. My turn to please you. We still have to lube you up a lil', I won't be able to enter without it."

… Ah. The smaller miqo'te felt his cheeks turn red, this time for real, as if, crazy. He could almost feel his ears getting hotter too. Somehow, he ended up lying down on the sheets, with a really hungry predator between his spread legs. Shit, it was so embarrassing. Elios couldn't help but put a hand on his face, trying to hide a little, yet still keeping a space in between two fingers for him to glance at Heija from time to time… Because, still… what a sight… The dark-haired miqo'te was looking right at him, and it felt as if he could pierce his whole body with his gaze.

Elios' tail went to wrap around his own thigh, without really controlling it, as Heija made him lift his hips up. With this position, if he came, it would be on his own face. He had to hold it in. But fuck, Heija… he didn't care about waiting, really. It was more on the contrary… As if the taller man was in a hurry. He _really_ wanted it. Elios couldn't help but swallow heavily once again, suddenly moaning when he felt his partner lips on him, pressing on _that_ spot. His back arched, without any warning, Heija's tongue slipped inside of him!

-"F-ff… fuck, Heija-a-hhh…."

He knew. He knew, that if the other man could do it, he would grin oh so widely right now. Elios' heart was suddenly racing, or maybe it was before, and his partner's touch made him realize it did. He wanted to swear again and again, but he was biting his lips now, without really succeeding in shutting down his moans. He knew Heija liked it, and he was pretty noisy anyway, but it still did embarrass him a little. A familiar heat slowly raised in his belly, the firm dark knight's grip on his thighs making him even more aroused, for some reason. He loved how Heija held him into place, not letting him have a choice in his own pleasure. He loved how his hot touch made him feel even warmer.

Sh-… shit, don't come, you! Elios suddenly breathed, he didn't even realize he was holding it. And the other man's tongue wasn't taking a break… Actually, Heija took his sweet time to explore every part of his partner he could, making him writhe and moan so loudly, the dancer was pretty sure their neighbors would come knock any second now. His free hand was gripping the bed so tightly, his fingers were almost as white as the sheets. He was about to-… he was really about t-… and suddenly, everything stopped. His raged breath finally calmed down, and Heija lifted up his head, letting him go to stand up, making a gesture for him to do the same.

-"Stand up."

-"I c-c-… can't, Heija…"

-"Stand up, I said. Come on, kitten. you know you can be good and do it. _Else I'll make you_."

Once more, Elios swallowed heavily, gathering the strength to obey. His legs were shaking, but he managed to stand up, not daring to meet Heija's gaze though. He would fall if he did. This time, his partner didn't make him. He knew. Elios could feel what remained of his partner's saliva slowly run down his thighs. Gods, help him stay sane. 'Cause he wasn't going to be able to remain calm on his own.

-"Hands on the wall. Do you want it?"

-"Y-… yeah…", Elios complied, putting his hands on the wall. At least it was helping him to keep his balance a little.

-"What is it that you want?"

-"What else would I want, except _you_?"

His tail slowly curled up and he lowered his ears, feeling even his neck getting hotter as he kept teasing, even in this situation. He felt Heija's presence slowly coming behind him. The dark knight put his hand on Elios' sides. They were so wide he could surround his waist with only one of them. He lowered his head until the smaller miqo'te could feel his hot breath against his skin, making him shiver. Heija was smiling softly, even if he did try to hide it. It was an answer he liked, but not the one he was waiting for.

-"I said, what do you want?", he asked again.

His voice and tone sent stars in Elios' head, gods he wanted to yield and beg for it desperately. His whole body screamed for it. Heija's hard-on was pressed against him, his hips rocking slightly to make him surrender. However, he felt he could tease just _once_ more. Heija was in a good mood… He wanted to enjoy it.

-"And what do _you_ want…?"

-"Oh, you want to play that kind of game, kitten? _Alright_. I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to talk back to me, only moaning because you love it. Fill you up so good until you become numb and ask me for more and more even if you can't take it. Bite you so hard it'll leave a mark for days so everyone can see to who you belong to. … Now, for the last time… What do you want?"

Gods, he shouldn't have played. Heija really did always win. Elios' heart was back at it, racing so fast he swore he could feel it almost getting out of his chest. He tried to claw at the wall to gather up the strength and beg for it… the first time was always the hardest one, after this… he knew he would be too engulfed to care.

-"F-… Fuck me… please."

The dark-haired miqo'te's fingers gripped tightly on his waist, even scratching a little the tanned skin of his partner, as if he got really excited too, to finally hear what he wanted.

-"Good kitten. I'll give you what you want. And you'll give me what I want too. You deserve it, making me wait for you and all."

Elios shivered. Yeah, that's what he wanted too anyway, so he wouldn't complain. Without further due, the dark-haired miqo'te suddenly filled him up and gods, did the pain feel sharp and warm at the same time. It wasn't even everything, he could feel it, he _knew_ just how big the other man was. If Heija didn't "lube him up" before, then he would have teared for real… Why did he ask for it raw? Such a fucking genius… He winced and gritted his teeth, trying to get accustomed to his partner's presence. Heija was waiting patiently, even if he did say he would fuck him until he couldn't stand anymore… Well, just by penetrating him, it was kinda already the case, so…

To make him forget the pain, at least in his lower side, the dark knight's hands slowly stroked his back, teasing him by approaching his tail without ever touching it, making him arch even more. He could feel himself tighten up around Heija's pulsing dick from time to time... He already felt so full, and yet… he wanted more. But he knew he couldn't take it. Not tonight, at least. He didn't want to really hurt himself being too greedy. And this… this was his last reasonable thought of the evening, ladies and gentlemen. Heija was done waiting, now that he felt the dancer was relaxed enough for him to take it.

And by "it", he meant… Heija's pace. It sure wasn't something to joke about, this time. The pain had somehow subsided into something weirdly uncomfortable but still warm and much more bearable, thankfully. The harness made small leather sounds each time the dark-haired miqo'te thrust into his partner, the latter moaning as he felt his own legs shake. He couldn't help but swear, he wasn't going to be able to stand up for long. Saliva and precum slowly dripped on his thighs, sometimes falling on the sheets. They were going to ruin them.

-"Come on, I know you can take it."

The dark knight encouraged him, and suddenly bit his sensible ear, making him cry out in both pleasure and surprise. The other man's thrusts got rougher, and he couldn't help but feel his eyes get wet as his head spun. Each time the familiar heat filled him up, it was as if every of his nerves followed, sending wave after wave of true bliss into his body. But really, Heija wasn't even remotely close to stopping here. His fingers slowly found their path to his tail, and pulled it so hard, Elios could almost swear he felt lightning pass through his veins.

-"N-n… no, please, HHheija-, I-…I-…"

Gods, he finally felt his legs giving up on him. Heija did feel it too, and put a hand on his belly to prevent him from falling off. He heard him sigh behind him, and his body was pulled down, both of them sitting on the bed this time. Well, actually… Elios was sitting _on him_.

-"You're so fragile really… But I won't make it easier on you because you're tired already. You asked for it, _you get it_."

-"Y-yeaah… Please, Heija… give it to me."

The dark knight's brows furrowed. He wasn't ready for it yet. Eli's mind broke already? This was pretty usual, but not so soon. The tail pulling maybe was a _little_ too much. But truly, it was asking for it, waving right in front of his face and all. Well, Elios' hips began rocking against his for him to resume, so yeah, he was pretty much out of it now. He wouldn't be so straightforward if that wasn't the case.

-"Come for me, kitten?"

Heija purred in his partner's ear, knowing plenty how much it made him weak, and Elios' body, completely honest now, jerked up at the gesture. Some precum oozed out from his tip, as an intense shiver ran through his spine, Heija resuming his erratic and brutal thrusts, hands deeply clawing at the other man's thighs. The dancer's head rolled back, leaning on Heija's broad shoulder.

-"Be good and help me get the angle right."

The purple-haired miqo'te nodded, shifting his hips as his partner was still moving, until he froze and moaned so hard it made his partner answer with an aroused and deep groan. If they kept this up, they would both go feral… Heija could even feel it, the little pocket of nerves. _There._ He kept aiming right on the same spot, and was rewarded with some loud moaning, begging, legs opening even wider if it was even possible, and finally, a trembling orgasm from the other man, staining the sheets. Oh well. Too bad, they would change them… later. He tightened up so good, though… The dark knight felt his own need ache, begging for release.

-"I'm not done yet, kitten."

The only answer Heija got was a small whimper, and maybe something along the lines of "more", if he heard correctly. Elios felt so small in his arms, as if he could break if Heija didn't pay enough attention… How could he beg for more when he already was in such a state. It made him so fucking sexy, though. The dark-haired miqo'te made him lie down on his stomach this time, it was time for the real meal now, no more restraint. He was done being gentle. Well, he was really going to break him, but… They would think about it… later. Yeah, later was a good time for a lot of things, yeah. They both craved it anyway, and wouldn't regret it.

His body slowly took place on top of the other man's, fully embracing him. It was easy, seeing how tall he was compared to his partner… Elios clutched the sheets tightly, his legs still spread as much as possible while Heija stretched him wide. Gods, it was so deep, as if the dark-haired miqo'te was able to reach places even Elios didn't know existed in his own body. And it wasn't even _everything_. It made him rock his hips so he could try to take more, bit by bit, but the other man held his waist into place. He was going to hurt himself if he kept this up, but really… Their making-out was… truly brutal, and yet… kinda sweet, weirdly enough. As if one could see how much they cared for the other, only with the way they both melted into each other touch.

They would try to get closer, always closer to their partner's body, wet slapping sounds mixed with loud moans and groans filling the room. Elios definitely wasn't here anymore, crying and begging for Heija to come inside. Shit... Of course he was going to. His teeth found their way to the small miqo'te's neck, biting it so hard that a mark was going to be left for at least several days. Good… He better not make anyone heal it. His own back cowered to be able to stay in this position, being so much taller than the other man, and he finally felt his orgasm rise as well.

He didn't let go of Eli's nape while deliberately marking him, both with his hot cum filling his insides and his teeth clawing his tanned skin. He didn't stop here though, and kept rocking his hips until he knew he let it all out, until the very last drop. However, the purple-haired miqo'te sure wasn't looking like it was a bother for him, on the contrary actually… he was purring. If that wasn't adorable… he was even arching his back, as if he wanted to be _bred deeper_. Hrnm… Heija could feel the heat inside his stomach raise up again.

-"I said _I'm not done yet_."

Elios asked for it. Well he tried to, at least. His begging was almost unintelligible, but he was definitely asking for it. A shiver suddenly ran through his spine, as Heija slowly pulled out until only the tip was still inside, slamming back in with one swift forceful thrust, a little deeper than before this time. Fuck, don't break him, _don't break him_. Controlling himself was so fucking hard, and no puns intended on this one. The sloppy sound of cum mixed up with saliva was getting to his head almost as much as Eli's begging for more.

-"You love it, mmh?"

-" _Y-yes_ …! Hhheiii-hhaaa… Giv-v...-e mo-hhe…"

Shit, _shit_ , _**shit** _. Why did he even ask. They both loved dirty talk way too much for their own good. He put his fingers into Elios' mouth, trying to make him shut up at least a little, but the other man only licked them, making him even hornier if that was even possible. He bit his neck again, different place this time. His head was beginning to spin, too. He was claiming the other miqo'te as his, ramming him as hard as he could without tearing him. Or maybe he was. They really shouldn't fuck raw. Or should they do it more often. No idea. Didn't care. All he could think about was the heat in his hips slowly growing, the warm tightness he could feel around his cock slamming in the small body below him.

-"C-c… Heii… aaa…"

Elios couldn't even articulate, but the dark knight understood what he was saying anyway. He was coming again. Good… Heija approached his lips closer and closer to his ear, until he could whisper right in one of them:

-"Do it."

And just like that, he did. The small miqo'te's body suddenly jerked up, while Heija wasn't stopping his piston thrusts, his whole body tensing up from the excessive energy he put into their coaxing.

-"St-… still, st-o-ooo…p…!"

What, stop, now…? Wait… Elios was still coming? Yeah, his whole body was trembling and shivering like crazy, making the other man finally calm down and breath a little to collect himself and his thoughts. Heija exhaled deeply, Elios' quivering stopping as he did…

-"Hey, don't pass out on me, alright…"

-"K-Kk...isss…"

… Tch. He clicked his tongue. Really, it wasn't fair, being with this little cat… In the end, who always won…? Heija gave in, letting him have the kiss he wanted and making him open his mouth to explore it with his tongue. He slowly resumed his movements though, he said he would come again and again and he wasn't joking about it… Only this time, the familiar heat rose up slowly, a gradual orgasm taking over his body. His pace was almost gentle… But in the end, he still shove himself in as deep as he could, before filling one last time the other man, who was happily moaning, sure appreciating the breeding his partner was giving him.

Yet again, the dark knight kept rocking his hips until he was sure to have let out everything, and some of it was even spilling with each of his thrusts with wet embarrassing sounds. They were both enjoying the aftermath of what one could have called mating, kissing each other softly and purring. When the dark-haired miqo'te pulled out, the dancer let out a small whimper, but didn't move, visibly exhausted. The sheets were a mess, as were they, and when Heija finally took off the harness from Elios, every part where it rubbed was red. Like… _bright_ _red_.

Fuck, it was going to leave some embarrassing marks for sure. Well, sounded like a Eli's problem, not his. Even though he was probably going to be scolded for it, but did he care? Nah, not really… He had loved seeing his partner in the harness, and he would definitely hide it somewhere so they would use it again. The purple-haired miqo'te was already falling asleep anyway, not giving a single fuck about the state of the bed or his body. Well… You know what, they would see about it… later. Yeah really, later truly seemed like a good time to take care of everything. Heija took the other man in his arms, and Elios immediately snuggled against him, his face nestled in his neck.

-"Good night, kitten."

Getting a small moan as a response, the taller man closed his eyes, smiling softly. This dumb cat would be the end of him one of those days… Who else could take care of him, if not Heija?


	2. Night Kiss (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H'elios remembers about one particular night dear to his heart.
> 
> Heavensward and Stormblood spoilers ahoy, so don't read if you haven't finished those stories yet!

There are some memories in your life, that you do not forget. It's not like you wouldn't want to, but they'll always be there, stuck in your mind, sometimes reappearing. Often at the worst moments. Thankfully, other memories, the ones you actually want to remember, are there too, to balance things out. One that was particularly dear to Elios, even if it was partly painful too, was the one of their first kiss, with Heija. At the time, the dark knight was… deeply in bad shape. Not physically, of course. But still, it showed. It was approximately two years after Ishgard's events. They successfully freed Ala Mhigo and killed Zenos, well… more like Shinryû. And when everyone celebrated, the dancer couldn't help but notice his friend wasn't here.

He was in the royal menagerie, staring at the stars with this longingly look. That, too. Elios would never forget the tall figure of his friend standing alone in the gardens, bathed in the moonlight. His expression was indescribable, but everything inside and outside him looked so... broken. It wasn't that obvious, but you could see it if you'd given it enough attention. That's when the purple-haired miqo'te decided to try and learn more about what could have made his friend wear that kind of expression. Not that he'd thought he would succeed one day. But sometimes, you don't have to know for sure you're going to succeed, to give something a try. He didn't particularly seek to "help" or "repair" the man the dark knight was.  
  
Because that would have been saying "hey, everything that you've lived up until now? It's not shaping you, you need to get over it.", and to be fair it felt like spitting on Heija's past. At least, to him. Elios was able to understand how, sometimes, you don't need to particularly forget painful memories, but rather, learn to live with them. To give them the space they need, and to heal, so that even if it still hurts, it wouldn't do it as much as before, and it was bearable. The dark knight probably heard him coming, and yet he didn't move an inch. He probably was too tired to care. Frankly, the dancer still wonders to this day, if his friend wanted to end it, at that time.

He never asked. Never will. That was Heija's own thoughts and battle. He didn't need to address them, unless his now partner wanted him to know. 

-"Hey, Heija."

The dark-haired miqo'te didn't answer back. They were both kinda always messing around, usually. Joking, teasing each other. That was the first time they saw each other be "serious". Because they could -be serious, that is-. They just didn't wanna. 'Cause the second they would be, the reality would hit them both. Hard. And it just did, for Heija. Elios truly had no idea about… what to say, what to do. He didn't want to pry, yet he didn't want to let the other man alone. He's kinda glad he didn't, now. That would have been a mistake. So he just walked up to his friend, and took his big hand into his. That later, became one of their… recurring gesture, kinda. Whenever they needed strength, whenever they needed to feel the other was there, their hands would intertwine.

-"I guess you have your own reasons, if you don't want to feast with the others. But don't stay alone, 'cause you aren't."

-"What do you know about that."

His tone felt razor sharp cold. But it also felt as if it wasn't directed to Elios. More like… to others, or maybe himself. Perhaps both, actually. And the dancer knew exactly who his friend particularly missed. This was one of the painful memories that you can't forget. Zephirin's spear left a scar for both of them. For Heija, it was in his heart. For Elios, it was on his flank. The weapon passed right through him, before… what happened. It was a stupid move to make. The purple-haired miqo'te almost lost his own life too, that day. He tried to protect Haurchefant, putting his body in front of him. But he wasn't fast enough. He just… had to try to save him, even if it meant the worst for him.

The world was full of heroes, he could be replaced by another one. Well, at least that's what Elios thought. But there wasn't anyone else like their blue-haired friend. He didn't know Heija that well, at the time. They had just met, and now all he felt was regret. He wished he'd been there, for the dark knight. Elios passed out because of his wound at that time, but somehow... he still could hear Heija's voice breaking as he rushed to Haurchefant's side. They only saw each other again several months after this, and that's when they began to grow close, doing more tasks together. 

-"Well, I'm here."

It felt like an awfully generic answer, but he couldn't find any other suitable argument. After all they've been through, he was still there, to Heija's side. He didn't disappear, didn't abandon him, didn't leave him. And he intended to keep up and stay a long time. Except, the dark knight couldn't know about it. Actually, no one could. Maybe Elios would end up being mortally wounded soon. Only the future could say it. But being afraid of their future would only give their fears more strength, and the dancer always preferred to fully enjoy and live the present moment.

-"And when do you think you're leaving. Just like every-fucking-one else."

-"I'm sorry to say I'm not."

Heija's hand squeezed his. The dark knight finally turned to look at him, and his gaze felt the same as his tone. Cold, razor sharp, as if his owner was debating whether he should let his friend stay with him or just make him leave because he'd rather be alone with his inner demons. But somehow, even if that would have made others jerk away, Elios didn't even slightly moved. All he could think about was, "give me a chance".

-"Then prove it."

And Heija gave it to him. For one second though, the dancer hesitated. How? Wasn't his presence enough? It must have showed on his face, because his friend sighed.

-"See. You should just go, before I-..."

-"No! You won't make me leave you!!"

Suddenly, Elios' voice rose up, way over the feast's sounds below them. He didn't raise his voice really often, but it was one of those times where he knew. He knew that if he let that chance slip, there would never be another one. And he was one stubborn fucker. He didn't let Heija finish, and suddenly, an idea passed through his mind. He took both their pinkies, and squeezed them together. He heard Yugiri talk about it, "pinky promise", it was a Domian custom. His eyes locked those of Heija, and with a determination even himself didn't think he could have, he said:

-"We'll always be together."

Suddenly, Heija's eyes slightly widened. But Elios swiftly added:

-"See, that's a promise. And neither of us can break it, not even you!"

With that said, he let go of the dark knight's hand. Even if they were only illuminated by the moonlight, he still saw the dark-haired miqo'te's lips tremble. He adverted his gaze, trying not to let himself get overwhelmed.

-"You're such a-… I swear…"

-"Yeah, I know.", Elios softly smiled.

And then, just like that, without a warning, Heija kissed him. Maybe that was simply a "thank you". Or maybe that was something they'd been both wanting for so long, one of them finally had to do it and snap. Elios still remembers everything about it. The taste of the dark knight's lips, wet and fruity. His own tears, running down his cheeks, because it felt so incredibly good, he just couldn't stop them. His partner's hands, holding him close as if he needed to  _feel_ that confirmation, that Elios wasn't going to leave. Every strand of black hair tickling his face, because Heija towered over him with his height. 

And finally, how their hot breaths mixed together as they slowly parted. For a moment, it was as if everything froze, and they were the only two people left in Eorzea. He wished this instant could have gone forever. After this, they simply sat on a bench, looking at the stars and the fireworks for the rest of the night. And to this day, this was a memory Elios could almost  _relive_ whenever he wanted, as it was so vivid. It was the first step of his own healing process, the one which would make him love himself. He cherished it, because it was one of his dearest treasure.


	3. Echo (SFW, angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H'elios is awakened in the middle of the night by a familiar pain. No pairing this time though, only H'elios, and some angst.
> 
> Trigger warning: self-harm.

Echo sometimes was a poisoned gift. If it did help to understand some events of the past, and mostly against the primals, it also left a lot of scars, many yet to be closed. And on occasional nights, they would bleed. Unfortunately for Elios, today is one of those nights. He wakes up when the moon is still very far up in the sky, eyes wide open. For a few seconds, his breath almost leaves him, he can't control it. He wishes he knew where he is, but he has no idea. Everything around him is blurry. He keeps having flashes. One second, he is in Thanalan. The other, Coerthas. Yet another, La Noscea. If only he could vomit, but nothing would come out.

The headache is killing him, and he screams, but no one hears. He's in his apartment, alone. No one around to help. It's always when he's alone. Always. As if his own body knew. At least it makes him breath. Maybe he falls, because he can feel a sudden pain in his back now, too. For one second, he can't tell if he's standing up or lying down. Wasn't he in his bed? He must have stood up. His whole world is falling apart, and there's not anything he can do to feel better. It only goes away with time. Until then, he tries to bend over, curled unto himself.

Someone, anyone, _please_. Help. _Help him_. His rushed breath finally meets the wooden floor of his apartment. He's back at the right place. The one he actually fell asleep in. Except he's not in his bed... so he did fall. Fuck it hurts. Elios attempts to get up, but fails miserably. His head hits the wood once again, and the pain following confirms how much of a bad idea to try out that was. It's like his whole body is broken, or slippery. Maybe both. He feels like he has a fever, he sweated a lot and he's incredibly hot, yet he can feel shivers down his spine.

Like a nightmare… but in real life. His head still hurts too, even more with his dumb move of trying to get up earlier, but now that he's gaining back the control of his body, at least his back pain helps him forget a little his migraine. He crawls, attempting to help himself with his bed to get up. Or at least, sit on it. Twelve, he feels pathetic. What would others think, seeing that their so-called "hero" is actually such a miserable guy. Maybe he did throw up, because his throat is so sore. Or maybe it's because he screamed at the top of his lungs. He finally manages to get his torso back onto the bed, but each time he breathes is still incredibly painful.

He gotta stop… stop trying to see it. Whenever he closes his eyes, the flashes are back. They don't stop, ever. _Make it stop!_ His hands grab his head, trying to squeeze so that it would help. But no, it doesn't. It never did. Then carefully, his hands go down, down. They clamp around his arms. No, he shouldn't… _Stop_ … Someone, help… He begs for it, but he's still alone. He doesn't want to. He rubs his head on the sheets, as if that could help. It doesn't. As he weeps, his claws slowly tear through his own skin, making him bleed. The pain is relieving and unbearable at the same time, but it's not the physical one which hurts the most.

He only realizes that he's crying when salty tears fall on the white sheets. He begs for pardon, saying sorry over and over again, even though no one but himself is there and can hear him. Maybe he's actually asking for his own forgiveness to himself. Or is it to everyone he's a disappointment to. Goosebumps stir up his stomach, as he finally can feel his consciousness return. He… He did it again… He sobs. Fuck… _He hates himself so much_. Why couldn't he control it. Why. Why wasn't he strong enough.

He truly is miserable, huh. Several minutes go by, and he doesn't move. He can't. Every part of him feels sluggish, and his sobbing won't stop anyway. He still wishes for a second that anyone, anyone could be here and give him a hand. At this point, he doesn't even care who. Even his ears feel hot and fuzzy. He finally stands up when his tears seems to have dried up, and shakes for a second. He's never been really the muscles kind of guy, but thank gods he still has some, because else his legs would have given up on him.

He groggily makes his way to his stairs, leaning on the walls. Why in twelve's name did he decide it would be a good idea, to have his bedroom upstairs, and his bathroom downstairs. He curses a little, but goes slowly, one stair after another, shaking through the whole process. He knows he's making a mess of his apartment because of the blood dripping on his arms, but for now, he really doesn't care. He just wants to clean himself up, forget about what he just did, and maybe also crawl into a small hole where he could hide forever.

How many times did he feel that he wasn't… he wasn't the one everyone needed. And how many times did he prove himself right already. And yet, how many people thought of him as their hero, when he truly wasn't. He didn't deserve all of their hopes. They weighted so, _so_ heavy on his shoulders. He couldn't handle it. _He couldn't_. His mind was too insidious. Doubt always found a way to crawl sneakily into his heart. He always felt like he didn't do enough. Like he wouldn't be able to help anyone, in the end. Not even himself.

He finally reaches his bathroom's sink, and cleans his self-inflicted wounds hastily. When he's done, he bandages them, still shaking a little. At least, it won't infect. Maybe he should have asked for healing classes from Alphinaud. Sure would have been helpful right now. Okay. Now time to go back. Elios eyes at the stairs… Fuck, that looks painful even if he's not even trying it. His back, his head, his arms still hurt like hell. Maybe he should actually ask someone to look at his wounds tomorrow. In the end, he finishes up on his sofa.

Well, at least there's the fireplace near him, keeping him warm. And if he does wake up again in the middle of the night, a carpet so that he lands on something comfy. Best sleeping spot ever, actually, right? As his head rests on one of the cushion, he sighs heavily. Never have his ceiling felt so… empty, somehow. He grabs a cushion and curls himself up against it, hoping that at least this time, when he closes his eyes, echo won't make him remember everything. _Literally_ everything. Even things he wishes he couldn't relive.


	4. A helping hand (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H'elios takes a night walk under the rain to collect his thoughts.
> 
> Once again, Heavensward and Stormblood spoilers there. Again, drabbles are not in chronological order, so I'm sorry!

Sometimes, a night walk feels like a good idea. Well, it can be refreshing. Can clear out your mind. H'elios never thought it would make it worse. Was it the rain, or the helpless feeling he couldn't cast away, that kept eating his heart. Each time, his chest tightened up. He needed others so much, because he should never be left alone with his thoughts. His mind always managed to make him feel so, so worthless, somehow. Questions that shouldn't even be asked kept popping up in his mess of a brain, and he couldn't find any answers.

How could anyone want me beside them. Do I even matter to someone. Why do I feel sick when I'm thinking I'll die alone. Am I such a bother. He felt so empty. It felt as if he couldn't breathe, even though he walked aimlessly in Limsa Lominsa, and he did very well breathe doing so. Night walks weren't such a good idea, were they. The rain didn't feel so cold on his skin after a while, actually it was pretty warm now. Maybe because he was freezing. His jacket was as drenched wet as pretty much all of his others clothes, including his boxers.

He stopped to sit on one of the rock benches, and looked at the night sky. Since when… did he began to feel so… tired, and heavy. His turquoise eye tried to probe the stars, as if they would find answers for him in his place. He usually was the optimistic kind of guy, always cheering others on. They were all so precious to him. But he couldn't… somehow, feel like it was reciprocate. He kept putting others before him, be it in his daily life, or during battles, often ending up hurt, as if that would make up for him being such a pain.

He didn't even know why he felt like he was an annoyance. Maybe because he was always such a dumbass trying to act tough. Maybe because his tribe never tried to understand him. Maybe because the one man that made him feel loved abandoned him. Those sicked thoughts kept crawling up his brain, and suddenly: "maybe you think you're a bother, because it is actually true". He sighed. How could one actually beat his own mind up? He sure would have wanted to, right now. At least he wasn't in Mor Dhona, because he would have tried to claw at the Crystal Tower's doors, once again.

He knew it wouldn't do anything, yet every time he somehow ended up in Mor Dhona, he would try again, and again. Until his fingers would bleed. He would scream his name, begging him to wake up and ask why he left him all alone. He took his head in his hands, sobbing. The rain pouring hid his salty tears and made his supplications quiet. Well, at least it did, for a time. But suddenly, the rain was all gone. At least, on him. What… Someone put an umbrella above his head. He looked up, and saw another miqo'te. It was a familiar face, a guy he fought with a couple times.

Last time he saw him was at the Vault… It had been quite some time since then, they were readying themselves to take back Ala Mhigo now. They didn't know each other that well, yet H'elios would have loved to hug him for this simple gesture he offered him. R'heija, was his name, if he remembered well? The guy was a giant, he was probably more than two meters tall. He only needed to stand in front of him for the umbrella to cover both of them, because it was so far up thanks to his height.

He had a fairly masculine face, with a scar on his nose, lips and jaw. H'elios could see some on his neck and clavicles, too. He probably had some all over his body, actually. He had a black eye-patch on his right eye, and the left one was between the orange and the pink, a little amber like. His look actually felt hypnotizing, as if you couldn't snatch away from his piercing gaze. As he was looking down on the dancer, his deep husky voice, which pretty much fitted his appearance, made herself heard:

-"The hell you doing sitting here alone when it's raining so much, you trying to be sick or what."

The harsh language could have been a turn-off for many people, but to H'elios, it felt like a waking-up call. He snapped out of it, and shrugged.

-"Collecting my thoughts while, yeah, catching a cold I guess. What about you?"

-"I saw you through my room's window, at the inn. You been here for fucking hours, almost thought you were dead. Figured I would check."

Awkward silence. It was obvious H'elios was crying, at this point. He didn't know what to respond, to be fair. He really didn't. He wished he had something witty to retort, but nothing came. Finally, R'heija scratched his head, and made a gesture to hand him the umbrella over.

-"Fuck it, keep the umbrella and give it back when you'll see me again. I'm heading back, it's pouring."

But H'elios didn't want an umbrella. What he wanted… He didn't want to be left alone, not again. He grabbed the other man's jacket in a hurry, and R'heija looked at him, seemingly a little surprised. Fuck… As soon as he realized what he was doing, the dancer released his grip, but the dark-haired miqo'te stayed, still shielding him from the rain with the umbrella, and… furrowing his brows. Did he make him angry?

-"I-I'm sorry… I-uh…"

Way to go, H'elios. Once again, he had no idea on how to get himself out of this situation. But the deep voice of his interlocutor resonated, offering him something he wouldn't have thought of:

-"… Okay. Want to head back to the inn with me?"

The purple-haired miqo'te's eyes widened a little, but even more surprisingly, he didn't hesitate one bit before nodding. He didn't really know why, but R'heija's proposal felt safe. At least, the dancer felt like he could trust him. It was a weird instinct, and he couldn't explain it, but if you needed him to, he would say something along the lines of "my guts told me so". No use sitting down in the rain longer anyway, unless he indeed wanted to catch a cold, if it wasn't the case already. As soon as he stood up, the other man took him by the waist to hold him close and help him walk.

-"Fucking hell dude, you're freezing. You really need a warm bath."

The dark-haired miqo'te kept rubbing him with his free hand to warm him a little already, while walking. H'elios didn't answer anything, but yeah. That was a good idea to start with, when they'll be back in the inn. It didn't take long, and the dancer pretty much put water everywhere before reaching R'heija's room… R'heija's room… Whoa! Too late, he was already in it when he suddenly realized where they were going, making the other man chuckle.

-"Look, I'm not letting you stay alone in your room after seeing you sitting under that rain for hours and… your state after doing so, okay. At least not until I'm sure you're ready to go back to it. Just go take a bath, the bathroom's here. I'll give you something to change in, and you'll give it back to me after. And hurry, you're putting water everywhere."

The dancer blushed, but took the offer after pondering for a second anyway. He went in the bathroom, stripped, and put all his clothes in his bag which was pretty much as drenched as everything else he had on him. But at least it wasn't on him anymore. The bath did feel incredibly good and warm, easing his troubled mind a little. It felt… nice, knowing someone was on the other side of the door. About that, R'heija didn't enter, even though he probably could have, to check on him. Probably respecting his privacy. Good, 'cause that would have embarrassed the hell out of him.

When H'elios got out with a towel around his waist, there was a shirt and a pair of boxers waiting for him. He put them on, somehow feeling vulnerable doing so, even though the other man wasn't watching and the towel was still hiding his private parts. He put it back in the bathroom to dry with the rest of his clothes, and, gods… R'heija was so fucking tall, that the shirt arrived at H'elios' knees. It was more of a dress than anything, really. And the pair of boxers looked more like shorts. At least, he could go back to his own room, even looking like that. It wasn't that far from this one anyway.

-"I'm feeling better. I'll take my clothes and go back to my room… Thank you for the shirt and the boxers, I'll give them back to you. And… thank you for helping me. You staying here for some days, right?"

The other man smiled, and nodded. But his smile was… weird, mischievous almost, like he was hiding something from him. What the hell? It didn't stay a secret for too long though, and R'heija answered his questions:

-"We're going to be in the same squad when we'll be in Gyr Abania you know, you should listen more carefully to reports. Take that. Don't want a soldier being sick and infect others on the first day of duty."

He handed H'elios a white handkerchief, with the Fortemps' symbol sewn on it, making the dancer blush almost all the way to his ears before rushing out with his bag, yet knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid R'heija and that he would see him again soon enough, even though he showed such an embarrassing side of himself to him.

To this day, he still had that handkerchief.


	5. Eyes of the Soul (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "A helping hand" (previous chapter).
> 
> H'elios and R'heija's friendship grows deeper.

_Your left eye is so weird. It's white and we almost can't see your pupil, plus it stands out with your tan skin._  
  
That's what people have been telling him for forever. At first, H'elios would take those words as a warning.  
  
_Don't try to do "normal" things. You would hurt yourself. You're not like others, so you shouldn't try to be like them._  
  
Then, those same words began to sound like an inspiration to reach over his limits.

_I should be more like the other kids. I should be able to do more things. Why can't I be like everyone else?_

Finally, as he became an adult, what he thought was people's genuine concern for him, revealed itself to be a foul's play.

_A blind eye is not such a big deal. At least you're not completely blind, right? I mean, you still can see me alright, so._

It wasn't even pity. It was just them being weird out by him. Even though, for some reason, he couldn't hide it. He couldn't hide this part of his appearance that had been haunting him ever since he was born. How do people see? What would the world look like, if both his eyes were functioning normally? Will he eventually lose his sight in his right eye as well? So many questions kept being asked in his head.  
  
None found any answer.

Ultimately, he began to… let it go. Just forget, that he was different. If people said anything to him related to his eye, he would ignore them and they would eventually drop the subject. However, no matter how many times people kept poking him with their questions, he never hid it. It was still part of him. Part of who he was. Putting it under his bangs, for example, would be dismissing his own identity. It forged him, even if he really wished it didn't.

Since he felt so fucking weak and helpless because of it.  
  
Maybe it was because he finally met someone with something similar to him, that he started to show, for the first time, some interest to another living being. He never tried to get close to others, before. One of his past relationship ended up hurting him so much he felt like he died on the day they parted. And, another one betrayed him in the worst possible way. So, by the Twelve, how hard did he actually hit his head that day, when he went to talk to this man.

Does he even remember what he began the conversation with? No, he doesn't. It was small talk. Something to try to just approach him. They were in the same squad during Doma and Ala Mhigo events, so they ended up fighting alongside a lot. The other man also helped him before, giving him a handkerchief after an awkward meeting under the rain. Maybe that's what he started their discussion with. He had to give him back his shirt and boxers, too.  
  
Gods, was that embarrassing.  
  
Somehow, even if they both had in common only one of their eyes could see, H'elios had the feeling it wasn't… exactly the case, for R'heija. It felt more like… something was off. Maybe that was what others felt around him for all those years, he thought. However, even as they grew closer, he never really mustered the courage to actually ask his friend about it like others so shamelessly did with him. He hated them so much for doing this to him, so why would he do that to R'heija after all. Even when, on some wild nights, they would get so drunk they wouldn't even remember their own names, the question wouldn't slip past his lips.

In the end, it was R'heija's own decision to talk to him about it.

It didn't feel like a particular day. It was just like any other regular one. But H'elios would never be able to forget it. They were doing a patrol around Rhalgr's Reach. The night breeze was damn cold, so they kept themselves warm by drinking cheap booze and telling each other lame jokes that would make them laugh like nine years old. When did H'elios let his guard down, he wondered. Maybe… it was as soon as that huge man showed himself in front of him, under the rain, protecting him with his stature and his umbrella.

With his sharp gaze and his cocky smile, it felt as if they could conquer the world as long as they were together.

-"Okay, another joke. Do you know… why I keep that eye-patch?"

Suddenly, all the booze H'elios had been drinking just vanished from his organic system and he truly did wonder for a second- Had he been drinking water all along, or did he just piss himself so hard that all the alcohol actually left his body? He was as excited as a kid being gifted a brand new toy. He didn't even answer, just looked at R'heija with a hopeful look, waiting for him to continue.

-"It's funny really, it's not that I've got a huge scar or that I can't see from that eye, you know. It's simply that I have to hide it, if I don't want my family to find me."

No kidding, if a brain could explode from thinking too much, H'elios' brain would have. Why would you need to hide your eye to hide from your family? Wait, why would you want to hide from your family in the first place? What did they do to you? Are you safe? Why are you telling me this, and why now?

-"Sorry, shouldn't bother you with those kind of things."

-"No!! I mean-… I-, please do!"

H'elios' voice must have been a little loud or panicked, or maybe both, because R'heija looked at him, visibly surprised. He also had that amused look 'cause of course, the purple-haired miqo'te was being himself, meaning a cute idiot, even though… at the same time, there was something else. As if… the dark knight felt he just did a huge mistake, talking about this to someone. He was _scared_. For the first time, H'elios could see his friend being terrified by something, and he felt the sudden urge to take him into his arms. Never before did he have this warm fuzzy feeling, where he only wished for one thing: protect this person, at all costs. Instead, he raised his voice, calmer this time:

-"When we met… well, it wasn't exactly a first meeting, but it was the first time I talked to you… It was under the rain. I'm sure you remember it."

As the other man's eye kept locking with his, H'elios adverted his gaze, lowering it to the ground. Fuck, even in this situation, it felt like R'heija could pierce right through him. His amber orb was detailing each of his moves, from the slightest trembling of his lips, to the sudden jump of his ears, because he suddenly realized R'heija was waiting for him to continue. Even with his superior hearing, H'elios couldn't hear nothing else than his own heart, beating at such a fast pace that he was pretty sure his friend could hear it too.

-"You… didn't ask question. Even though you knew I was crying for hours like an idiot there, you never pried in. You didn't know me, and yet you took care of me, even giving me some clothes and that handkerchief, without asking anything else than my good recovery in return."

The cold night didn't seem so cold now, actually it felt pretty hot. Or maybe that was the fire burning his cheeks that felt so hot.

-"I wish I had the chance to say thank you, but I never did. So thank you… and let me do that for you now, please."

The dancer finally raised his head back up, and his eyes met those of R'heija. Yes, those. If his gaze was piercing before, then that was on a whole another level. His left eye was a darker amber color, but what was special about it, was that it felt _alive_ . As if it tried to suck H'elios in, trapping him in its claws and never letting him go. It was moving, glowing in the dark of the night and glaring at him. It was _tantalizing_.

-"You never had to say thank you, dumbass. You already owed it up to me a long time ago."

H'elios' cheeks once again burned from sheer embarrassment, but this time, he couldn't advert his eyes. He had to gulp every bit of it, before the other man would put his eye-patch back on. H'elios felt his friend's big hand in his hair suddenly, ruffling through his purple bangs, before slowly lowering it, stroking his face and finally cupping his jaw. R'heija's thumb slowly caressed his lips, making him part them slightly without really understanding why.

The dark knight had such a… sad, bittersweet smile. Was that regret? And at the same time, some sort of relief... His eyes were watery, as if he tried not to burst out crying, even though that would really be okay, if he needed to. H'elios wished he had something to say, really, but all he could do was getting entranced by the man in front of him. Perhaps that was when he began to understand… He was slowly falling in love with R'heija.

-"I'll think about your proposal, promise."

The dark-haired miqo'te finally cracked a small, weird smile, put back his eye-patch on, and took one gulp of their shared booze for the night. Somehow, the dancer couldn't really snap out of it. He would truly never forget the sight of R'heija's painful look, as the dark knight was finally able to show his true self to him, only lighted up by the campfires around them. It really felt as the whole world around them stopped for this moment, and returning to reality was hard. Somehow, he would have wished the other man's thumb never left his warm lips, and that they stayed like this forever.

-"Let's go now? Next joke's on you."

H'elios took the bottle, and gulped a sip too, before snapping out of it, agreeing to go back to small talk without insisting or asking questions about what he just learned and saw. Maybe they were… similar, and not so similar, at the same time. This eye was a part of him, a part that had been haunting him, a part that had forged him. But in a so different way than H'elios. The dancer understood that night, without R'heija saying anything clearly, that what was behind this eye-patch wasn't a simple eye. It was a demon, preying at everything the miqo'te loved.  
  
And tonight, he showed it to H'elios.

What was the meaning of it? Was that why the dark knight was so scared? Or was it his past that frightened him? Maybe both, actually. More questions with no answers. However, H'elios did a small promise with himself that day, one that he never talked about with anyone. But promises are made to be kept, and he did keep it.

Never let down the trust his friend put in him.


	6. First Time (NSFW, PWP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title probably gives it away already... This is exactly what it means. PWP, written for Toru's birthday, happy birthday Toru! ... And, well, also for my own enjoyment, I must admit! Enjoy :D

The purple-haired miqo'te gulped. Since when being around his lover could make him feel so tensed and intimidated? Maybe because of his eyes. His damn eyes. R'heija's gaze wasn't just looking at him. It was piercing right through him. Through every of his doubts. Every of his moves. Every of his desires. In the darkness of H'elios' inn room, they sneaked under each other's sheets like teenagers worried to be found out by one or the other's parents. They kept kissing, as if their lips would be dry without the others' touching them.

And in this dark, warm setting, all H'elios could see was the red amber look of his lover glazing. Not leaving him even the slightest chance to get away. R'heija's sharp teeth bit his lips, making him open them and grip whatever he could find to grip on. A warm tongue entered his mouth, skillfully exploring each part of it as if it was the first time they ever kissed like that. Well, truth is, this night still had something different to it. H'elios felt hot, fuzzy, and somehow excited. It wasn't his heat, it felt strange, unique, kinda. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he could swear the other man would hear it and make fun of him.

However, R'heija never did make a joke about his heart racing. All he did, was watch him, carefully, slowly detailing every bit of his body and mind, intentionally making him go crazy. When their lips parted, H'elios took a deep breath, his fluffy ears a little down. He could swear he  _knew_ how he must have looked. His eyes were humid, his cheeks hot and probably red, even his back slightly arched to be as close as possible to his lover. The later was awfully silent. Maybe because for once, he was dead serious.

Perhaps that's what made him so intimidating, tonight. R'heija was serious. For him. About him. And it felt so  _incredible_ . His heart once again panicked at this thought, missing a beat. A huge, warm hand slowly stroked his chest, rising his shirt in the process. The piece of cloth sliding against his tan skin caused a shiver to go through his body, as he lifted his arms up for it to leave him shirtless. With one swift gesture, the dark-haired miqo'te did the same for himself, revealing his own muscular chest, much more than H'elios', to his delight of course.

He loved stroking the abs of his lover, feeling the hard muscles shudder under his touch. Though, today, it seemed he didn't have much time to be bold and try to caress R'heija to snatch some interesting reactions from him. The dark knight preferred to lead, even if he was probably as nervous as him. Each time he touched H'elios, it felt as if he was handling some fragile and important object that he could break with one wrong move. Which, considering their difference in shape and force, was quite true actually, but still.

H'elios felt so, so precious, in his arms. Even when the other man unleashed himself and went hard on him, it still was with this particular caution. The only visible eye of his lover looked at him silently for a few seconds, as if he was simply admiring the view. It made the purple-haired miqo'te writhe a little, as R'heija slowly lowered himself to lick one of his nipple without ever breaking their eyes meeting. The dancer finally closed his, earning a slight chuckle, but he couldn't take it anymore, he was about to burst from embarrassment.

-"Don't be so nervous, you're making me nervous as well."

The deep, husky voice of R'heija finally made itself heard, and H'elios shyly reopened his eyes. Well, easier said than done! How could he not be nervous, seeing how the other man was staring at him… It wasn't just a loving gaze. It was  _hungry_ . Never had anyone looked at him this way before. The warm tongue on his nipple got replaced by a pair of teeth, biting it lightly before sucking on it. The dancer squirmed a little, he felt his pants getting tight already... and as if reading his thoughts, R'heija's hands went down to grab his trousers.

First, his long fingers played with the fabric, tugging on it, tracing his sensitive skin below it. Then, as the miqo'te was still busy biting and sucking on his nipple, he leisurely lowered H'elios' pants, revealing a pair of black briefs with a prominent bulge and also… wet? He was already wet from the sheer excitation he felt. Well, how could he not. Or was it something weird? Fuck, he felt even more flustered now. Though R'heija didn't make fun of him here either. He simply lifted the boxer with one finger, freeing his lover's hardened shaft.

Follow this gesture, he ever so slowly made it slide on H'elios long and thin legs, leaving him completely naked, hard and embarrassed. A delightful view for R'heija, who raised himself a little to admire it. He simply licked his lips after a moment of this observation that felt like an eternity for H'elios, and dived back onto his lover. Though this time, it was lower. Seeing this huge man have to bend so much could have been a funny sight, were it not for the actual place his mouth was at, now. In between his legs, biting the sensitive skin on his thighs.

H'elios shuddered, as the dark knight purposefully avoiding what was right in front of his eyes. R'heija's hands just came back to stroke his torso, easily covering his whole chest with both of them. His fingers sunk into the warm tan flesh of the other man, his thumbs sometimes rubbing both his nipples with long and hard strokes. H'elios moaned, it felt as if multiple men were touching him. He opened his legs wide, silently pleading for his lover to finally give him attention where he needed it. As a response, R'heija only looked at him.

-"What? If you want something, tell me."

Fucking fuck gods fuck holy fricking fuck, he hated him so much. Wait no, he actually loved him so much it hurt and that's why he wanted him to please  _touch_ him, right fucking now! The dancer whined a little, his ears going down once more as he pondered the pros and cons of yielding to his lover.

-"P-… please, suck me…"

-"Where?"

New internal myriad of swears. For a second, he thought today was so special he wouldn't get the "beg for me" treatment, but it seemed he was wrong.

-"C-… Suck my cock… please."

-" _Good_ ."

Oh gods, how much he wanted to take that proud smug grin off of R'heija's face. H'elios' fluffy ears were so down now that he was pretty sure they fused together with his hair. At least, he got what he asked for. The dark knight's lips finally reached for his dick, however he was still deliberately going slow. Tracing his lover's veins with his warm tongue, sometimes kissing his glans, sucking the pre-cum that leaked. 

His hands were still stroking his chest, and H'elios was pretty sure the dark knight could now tell where every single one of his ribs were located, since he had been feeling them for a few minutes now. And gods, why did the dancer found that hot. The warm, calloused fingers of his lover feeling every inch of his skin, it was a unique feeling like no other. After what felt like yet another eternity though, a familiar warmth wrapped around his cock.

The smaller miqo'te moaned so loud, he was pretty sure the whole town could have heard him. But the sight of R'heija in between his legs, under the sheets, giving him a blowjob… It was too much. The other man's hands finally moved to grab both of his thighs, easily wrapping them in his fingers and tightly keeping them in place. However, H'elios' own hands went to grab R'heija's black hair, gripping it as if it was the last thing he could grasp on.

Maybe it was, actually. Because he had no other choice than to get pleasured by his lover right now. And he could swear to Hydaelyn, the warm feeling that rose in his tummy and hips as R'heija so easily swallowed him whole… it was going to make him crazy before the night would end. Soft strands of hair tickled his belly each time the dark knight's head went down, and he could sometimes feel R'heija's gaze looking at him.

Judging his reactions, trying to always please him more and more. It took H'elios a while to get used to it. Getting pleasured. He was more of a "giver" than "receiver", usually. But R'heija simply had that… particularity, that made the dancer lower all his defenses down. He drove him truly mad, losing all his composure in front of a single man with just one hot look and a snap of fingers.

Wait, actually no, no snap of fingers, or R'heija would end him for good. Thank gods the other man couldn't read his thoughts, else H'elios would be even more embarrassed. Though, he feared somehow the dark-haired miqo'te knew what he was thinking right now, seeing his amused look. While he was still doing up and down motions with his head, one of R'heija's hand slowly let go of his thigh to go lower, even lower.

It wasn't the first time they used fingers either. The dark knight had been incredibly patient with him, slowly teaching him how to get pleasure from this part of his body. Slowly earning his trust. It had been small steps, but each of them was only taken after both parties were sure that the other was ready for it. They've been dating for a few months, and discovering each other bodies had been… exhilarating.

-"W-wait…"

However, tonight felt so special. This warm, rising feeling in his stomach. Like butterflies flying in his chest. Of course he loved R'heija. But that wasn't only love. That was pure, sheer excitement.  _More_ . He craved more. It wasn't enough. As the other man's fingers circled on his hole, sometimes pushing a little, his voice made him stop. R'heija rose up, slowly licking a little of the pre-cum left on his soft pink lips as his look was silently asking "what?".

-"Today… I want  _you_ ."

This time, it was H'elios who surprised his lover, and not the other way around. R'heija blinked a few times, considering to ask "are you sure" to the dancer, but… the later seemed so determined already. He wouldn't have asked, if he wasn't sure. Well, more than asking, it was more him giving his "go" for the dark knight to do what they had both been wanting for quite some time, but never did because they were both giving themselves the time they needed to be ready for it. However, a small silence made him unsure of whether… R'heija was ready as well or not.

-"Is that not okay…?"

-"No!  _I mean-_ , it's okay."

A soft sigh followed, as R'heija scratched his neck, adverting his gaze. H'elios chuckled a little. How peculiar, to see his lover actually getting flustered. It felt nice, to have this kind of effect on him too. He wasn't the only one who could be embarrassed.

-"You took me by surprise, 'that all. I wasn't expecting this, out of nowhere."

-"True, I wasn't expecting it myself either. But hey, seems like I can't resist your sexiness any longer."

-"Dumbass…"

The dark knight smiled softly, one of his hand stroking H'elios' cheek a little, earning some purrs out of him.

-"Alright. Tell me if you need me to stop though."

That was nice of R'heija to say, but honestly? The dancer's mind was set. Leisurely, the dark-haired miqo'te's fingers moved to his lips, making him opening his mouth to suck on them. He couldn't help but moan faintly, as his partner played a little with his tongue. Though R'heija didn't seem satisfied with this. If they  _really_ were going to go all the way tonight, they needed more. He grabbed both the smaller man's thighs, opening them even wider -thanks the Twelves H'elios was so flexible-, and pondered a little.

-"You'll grab your thighs and keep them open like this when I'll come back. Give me a sec."

After the dancer nodded, R'heija got up from the bed. With the faint moonlight coming from the windows, H'elios couldn't help but… notice, the huge bulge in the dark-haired miqo'te's pants as well. Though for once, his lover didn't seem to catch his gaze staring at him, thankfully. He just left the room and came back a few minutes later, earning an amused and puzzled look from H'elios, who pointed his excitation, still imprisoned in his pants. He was red too, probably because he went really fast.

-"Did you just walk in the inn shirtless with this big "I'm going to fuck tonight" look written all over you??"

-"Yeah. Yeah, I just did. Laugh while you can, I'll show you."

The things he was ready to do for this midget, 'swear to Hydaelyn. R'heija rolled his eyes, though the dancer did gulp at the promise of reprisals. Good. He  _should_ be looking forward to it. Because the dark knight was going to make him forget even his own name, tonight. Door closed and locked, and this time with some proper lube, R'heija came back in between his partner's legs, though… H'elios seemed to have forgotten something.

-"So?  _I'm waiting_ ."

F-… fuck… H'elios slowly grabbed his own thighs, opening them wide and keeping them in place with his hands, showing literally  _everything_ to R'heija, without being able to meet his gaze. He was trembling a little, but was it because he was nervous or simply flustered- Who knows, maybe both. However, he didn't really have the time to think about it, as something cold was smeared on his twitching hole. Special oil… surely. So, R'heija kept some stashed, huh… He must have really wanted it too, then… Somehow, something so "trivial" still made H'elios pretty happy.

A warmer, familiar intrusion followed, as R'heija slowly put a single finger in him. It slid right in so easily… with the oil. Even if he was a little nervous -but who wouldn't be in this situation-, the dancer also was relaxed around his partner… There wasn't a single other being that made him feel safer in the whole world. He knew he could abandon himself in R'heija's arms, and nothing bad would ever happen to him. He doubted, however, that he was going to be able to maintain this position for long, as pleasure slowly rose again in his stomach.

His hips were trusting a little against the dark knight's finger, out of habit. It definitely wasn't the first time he was getting fingered, seeing how he swallowed R'heija so hungrily, even clenching a little on his finger to  _feel_ it. But the other man wasn't yielding, and took his sweet, sweet time smearing the lube best as he could, going deep and doing back and forths. Only when he decided it was enough, did a second finger finally join the first. H'elios moaned, feeling the big digits stretching him without any difficulty, the lube making wet noises as his breath hitched.

Will he even make it through the night. He was going to come before R'heija would try to do anything. Plus, the dark-haired miqo'te didn't let him give him anything, even still had his pants on. Maybe because he felt honored, that H'elios was going to give him his first time. Not that it was truly his first time, but- he preferred to think of it that way, honestly. It helped. After all, that would be the first time he would actually experience how to properly  _make love_ . And it made him feel even warmer, thinking like this. R'heija's fingers did small scissors motions, lube trickling a little in-between his ass-cheeks. 

How much did the other man put there. Actually, maybe that was for the better, seeing how  _huge_ he was. Not going to lie, that was… truly intimidating. But, H'elios still wanted it. Didn't want to back out now. He was resolved. He knew R'heija was staring at him too, following closely his reactions to stop if he saw any discomfort. Somehow, that made everything even more intimate. Knowing his lover was so focused on him. After a few minutes of fingering though, the dark knight's movements changed. He was  _searching_ for something now, and H'elios knew exactly what.

Not that it was hard to reach, for R'heija, given how fucking huge and long his fingers were. Still, the dancer helped him by shifting his hips a little, and it only took a few more trusts to make him moan louder than ever, as a warm wave of pleasure filled his whole self. He shuddered so hard it felt like lightning cursed through his body, and the other man began to concentrate on this unique area that made H'elios see stars. The cold lube felt way warmer now, as the dancer's body temperature heated it up.

He wouldn't be able to tell when exactly a third finger was added, but it was, at one point. Everything he could concentrate on, was the fire in his hips only getting harder and harder to contain, as well as his hands tightly keeping his thighs open. Well, he did say he wasn't going to maintain them like that very long… Every second and every move of R'heija's fingers made it harder and harder. No puns intended. When he felt his mind fill with blank and was ready to totally let go though, suddenly, his very full self was left empty.

-" _Wh-_ …"

His confused voice and look must have been funny, because R'heija chuckled a little. Seeing how H'elios let himself cut loose under his touches truly had been a wonderful show, but now, the main course was about to start.

-"No coming without me tonight. I'm at my limit too. Well, if you're still up for it."

He did say he wasn't going to ask, but still- it didn't feel right to not… make sure of it, double time. R'heija unbuckled his own pants, finally freeing himself as well, putting both his trousers and briefs on the floor, with H'elios'. They would think about cleaning up tomorrow, for now… Well, he did walk in the inn's hallways with this "I'm going to fuck tonight" look all over him, so could he fuck tonight?

-"Y-… Yeah, I am…  _Please_ , 'Ija."

-"All right. I'll wait for you to tell me to move, okay. And if you feel you can't do it, tell me to stop, it's okay."

He wasn't going to put it all in at once too, he was definitely too big for that. H'elios breathed deeply and nodded, relaxing as he watched R'heija's huge hard cock slowly going lower to poke at him.  _Fuck_ , it felt so real all of a sudden. If his heart was racing before, it was almost exploding in his own chest now. Two big hands came to help his to maintain his thighs, stroking his skin and make him open wider, even wider. It felt like he was going to crack any second now. The tip was cold, as well… The dark knight probably put lube on himself too… to help.

Finally, R'heija pushed. At first, it felt a little like fingers getting in. Then, it definitely was different than fingers. It was much, much bigger. The dancer let out a silent cry, as only the head was getting in. But at least, it was going in without any difficulty, it seemed… It was just, painful. But at the same time, H'elios couldn't help but think… they were connected. Butterflies flew in his chest, making it easier to concentrate and breathe deeply, relaxing around this big warmth trying to enter him. At least, the dark-haired miqo'te was slow, giving him time to adjust.

-"I'm mid-way now. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

-"So fucking  _full_ ."

H'elios didn't even hesitate one second before answering, earning a new surprised look from R'heija, though he laughed right after. Honest, wasn't he! Well, feeling full was a given, seeing how  _small_ he was compared to the taller man, who was so huge. Their difference in shape was something, that's true.

-"I can't believe there's more-..."

-"I guess you could say that's a poisonous gift. For now, at least."

Yeah, here's to hoping the dancer would get used to it at one point, and that would make things easier.

-"Can I touch…?"

R'heija furrowed his brows, H'elios was getting curious now… It's true that it must have felt peculiar, and blindly feeling it was different than seeing or touching it directly. He nodded, sure, H'elios could touch. His hands left his to let him move them to in between their two bodies, now so intimately connected, and touch a little this deep connection. It wasn't swollen. Didn't feel like it was, at least. That was a relief. But he did feel… that R'heija wasn't even remotely close to put it all in. Would he even be able to take it, one day…? He wanted to… The thought made him shudder.

-"Excited? I can see everything, from there."

-" _Don't look!_ "

H'elios' cheeks turned even redder, as if it was even possible.

-"How can I not? Have you any idea how beautiful you are, right now, swallowing me so hungrily for the first time? It feels so  _fucking good_ , you know. You're clenching really hard on me."

This time, his heart truly burst. Adios, he was going to die of sheer embarrassment. And love. The dancer squirmed a little, as R'heija finally let go of his legs, grabbing his waist instead, and leaned in for a kiss.

-"Does it, truly…? Feel good, I mean…"

H'elios couldn't help to ask, whispering all against the other man's lips.

-"Yeah, it does. You're amazingly warm, and tight. And you? Are you in less pain now?"

_Fuck_ , don't blush even more, don't blush even more...

-"Yes… I think so… You can try to move, if you want to."

It had been a few minutes now, and at this point, it was probably painful for R'heija now, to not be able to move… The dark-haired miqo'te nodded, but kept his forehead against H'elios', his huge stature towering over his lover. And something else, that was huge, began to move. R'heija rocked his hips slowly, studying every slight change to H'elios' expressions, once again watching out for any discomfort. Of course it wasn't painless, but he hoped the pain was as minimal as possible. The dancer moaned softly, his calm, controlled breath steadily becoming more and more ragged. He was truly feeling so _full_ and _warm_ , inside.

Not only because R'heija was a crazy size, but also because… well,  _they were making love_ . They were so deeply connected, and this particular spot that the other man's fingers grazed before, now… H'elios didn't feel it the first time because of the pain, but as it slowly faded, he could sense it. It wasn't just  _grazed_ , the other man was  _pushing_ on it with every move. Benefits of being so big. Alright, the purple-haired miqo'te could easily understand the term "poisonous  _gift_ " now. At first, because H'elios was still pretty tight, and R'heija couldn't quite move like he wanted to, but as the dancer was relaxing around him, he was more and more free.

His thrusts became longer, and somehow felt like they were hitting deeper. The pain was subsisting, but it was accompanied by a wonderful warm feeling. H'elios could feel  _everything_ , his walls clenching tightly against R'heija's hard cock, and he knew he was giving him pleasure as well, by taking him in. If, the first few moves, he was only letting small moans out from time to time, after a little while, those moans became louder and more numerous. Each time the other man was pulling out, his body relaxed, before tightening when R'heija would slide right back in. The dark knight set up a slow pace, his hands firmly gripping his lover's thin waist.

Wet, sloppy noises were faintly heard, muffled by H'elios' loud moans. He would truly end up awaking the whole inn, if he kept this up. R'heija tried to "shut him up" by planting some kisses on his lips, even if the other man would still moan against his mouth. At least, that helped a little… Though he did feel reassured: if the dancer was so loud, then it meant it was good for him too. Well, it was actually… weird. H'elios could never truly describe how perceiving his lover thrust in and out of him felt. It was as if his whole body was accepting him, welcoming him in… If this was "making love", then the purple-haired miqo'te knew why everyone loved it so much, now.

Their bodies were glued together, warmed up by each other. H'elios arms kept his partner close, tied behind his neck, his hands ruffling through his dark hair. He wanted this moment to last forever. He felt so full, so  _complete_ , that he could almost cry out of happiness. Maybe he was already doing it, actually. His eyes were watery, but was it from the exhilarating pleasure making his body tense up and rising in his hips, or from the total bliss this act brought him. Maybe both. Suddenly, he could feel R'heija's fingers grip get firmer, as his pace slowly began to change. Before, it was tender, gentle. And it was turning into something rougher.

H'elios' body began to rock against the sheets from the brute force of his lover's back and forths, even with R'heija's hold of his waist. He couldn't help but sometimes cry out, as some more vigorous than others thrusts made him see stars. The sheets were definitely ruined now, in-between sweat, lube, and sperm. Not that any of them cared for it. The dancer was able to  _feel_ how R'heija put all his strength when sliding right back in from time to time, trying to push more and more inside. He wasn't entirely in yet, but it was more than only the half of it, now… a small bulge forming on H'elios' belly when his partner pressed forcefully against him was a proof of it.

R'heija was getting close now, the smaller man was sure of it. He wouldn't let him do it outside, though… He wanted it inside, and began to beg for it. Unintelligible words in-between loud moans were trying to plead for the dark knight to come in him, as deep as he could be. H'elios wanted it pumped inside of him, up to every last drop of it. He wanted to be  _filled_ , even more. And to pass the message even more clearly, he tied up his legs behind R'heija's hips, leaving him no choice but to not pull out when he was going to come. Not like the dark knight seemed to mind anyway. His stomach slowly felt warmer and warmer as well, as the familiar feeling of an orgasm was rising inside of him.

H'elios being so needy was the last straw that broke the camel's back. With one last, deeper than ever thrust, R'heija gripped his partner's waist so hard the tip of his fingers were white, and came. Hard. Warm, thick semen filled the purple-haired miqo'te, who blissfully moaned at this yet again new feeling he experienced. He made R'heija come… It felt so, so satisfying… He couldn't help but detail the other man, for once… he was the one that could do it. R'heija's expression was relaxed, though his brows a little furrowed, eyes closed as deep pleasure cursed through his body. Some of his strands of hair were stuck against his forehead with the sweat, and somehow, that made him even sexier.

The dancer could feel every single drop of the sperm he was still shooting inside, and some already even was pouring out, as the dark-haired miqo'te was slowly rocking his hips, enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm. H'elios couldn't help but reach out for his own hard-on, stroking it in rhythm with R'heija's thrusts. One big hand came helping him too, before their owner pressed his lips once again against his. Both of their hands worked on H'elios' cock, rubbing it while they were enjoying this soothing, relaxing moment together, after this whole moment full of incredibly intense emotions. The smaller man had a quiet, slow orgasm, which took his sweet time to rise.

He felt it coming miles away, and it made everything even more powerful. He tightly clenched against R'heija, still inside him, and shuddered uncontrollably, as he called his name, again and again. He felt a warmth slowly taking possession of his whole body, beginning with his feet, traveling up his thighs, stomach, and suddenly bursting in his chest, as his mind went blank. He came all over their torsos, but once again, none of them seemed to really mind about the mess. They simply continued to kiss, their bodies still hungry for each other. They touched and caressed their skins, rocking their hips together to enjoy the last warm moments of their orgasms, their tails intertwining as loud purring ensued. 

-"Are you all right...?"

After a little while, R'heija's deep voice whispered in one of his ears, softly biting it.

-"Yes… just tired. It was perfect… Thank you for tonight."

H'elios nodded, smiling. He was simply… exhausted. The dark knight made them roll over, his lover now on top of him. He still didn't pull out, but frankly? The purple-haired miqo'te was too tired to care. It was even… quite comfortable. He knew the second he would be filled no longer with his partner, he would feel real empty...

-"Thank you for giving this to me as well. I know how important it was, for you."

R'heija answered, before adding, stroking H'elios' ears and making him purr even louder:

-"Rest, now. We'll clean you and this whole mess up tomorrow, all right."

Nothing more was needed for the dancer to close his eyes and drift almost instantly to sleep, satisfied with the night, as well as the warm, reassuring presence of R'heija so close to him. His heart was actually beating as hard as his, now that H'elios could feel it. Seems like they were truly both flustered by each other, after all…


End file.
